


Клара лучше

by Red_Carpet



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hate, Killing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Клара ужасно ненавидит Мию.





	Клара лучше

      Клара всегда была на втором месте. Младший близнец, маленькая ненужная сестра, никудышная дочь, глупышка и плакса. Мия всегда была первой. И всегда была очень жестокой и эгоистичной. Как и, в принципе, сама Клара.  
  
      Лет в четырнадцать или пятнадцать, когда девочки начинают обращать внимание на слоняющихся вокруг мальчишек, Клара приметила мальчишку, который так любезно помогал ей носить книги в класс. Её голубые глаза всегда были широко открыты, словно бы в поисках чего-то нового, неизученного, дикого и невероятного. Возможно, эти очи и пленили сердце мальчика. И уже совсем скоро он стал провожать её до дома, когда осеннее солнце приближалось к горизонту, а небо розовело, как её нежные щеки. Она улыбалась всему, что он говорил, каждому неловкому прикосновению своих пальцев к его ладони. И она чувствовала, как растёт внутри неё нежность и забота, и как ей хочется излить свои чувства на этого юношу. Она сглупила, поверив, что всё так уж просто, и что любовь — то, что приходит к каждому.  
  
      А всё потому, что уже на следующий день этот же юноша держал за руку Мию, что самодовольно улыбалась, влюбляя его в себя такими же ярко-голубыми глазами с длинными черными ресницами.  
  
      Тогда Клара поняла, что ненавидит всё, что похоже на Мию.  
  
      Родители не любили близнецов, как и они их. Мать обе девочки люто ненавидели за её жестокость, грубость и двуличность. На всех семейных фотографиях она выглядела сущим ангелом — женщиной с пышными волосами, робкой улыбкой и любящими глазами. Но стоит заглянуть за кулисы, как она открывается настоящим тираном. Девочки прятали синяки и делали вид, что их мамочка — лучшая на свете, но на деле же задыхались от отвращения и страха, когда встречались с этой женщиной взглядом. Когда она умерла, они обе вздохнули с облегчением, пусть и внешне старались выглядеть так, словно чувствуют совершенно разное в отношении этого происшествия.  
  
      И Клара ненавидела себя за то, что радовалась её смерти так же, как и Мия.  
  
      Мия всегда надевала голубое платье с пышной юбкой и полосатыми чулками. А Клара носила розовое с длинной юбкой в пол, пряча тоненькие ножки и черные туфли. У них были разные комнаты на одном этаже, но они всё равно были похожи, пусть обе близняшки отдалялись друг от друга так, как только могли, стараясь не походить друг на друга ни в чём и никак: везде были куклы, украшения, цветы и дорогой парфюм. Огромное зеркало было в каждой комнате, и каждая близняшка вечерами смотрела на него пустым взглядом огромных глаз, думая, кто из них милее, чьё лицо красивее, а глаза — ярче. В гнилых душах девушек ютилась зависть, злоба и ненависть. Клара ненавидела Мию, а Мия ненавидела Клару. Но каждое чаепитие, каждая встреча, каждое мероприятие они сидели вместе, держась за руки, невидящим взглядом сверля дыру в смотрящих на них людей.  
  
      Они были прекрасными девушками с горой талантов за плечами и озером грехов у самого её подножья.  
  
      Любовь, популярность, звание самой умной и самой красивой девушки — то, что они пытались отбить друг у друга, оттеснить, заменить собой, своим присутствием. Дорогие платья из ужасно дорогих тканей, за которыми нужно ехать в другие города, если не страны, украшения, косметика — то, что наполняло их сердца какой-никакой радостью, разбавляя чёрное полотно полупрозрачными водянистыми белилами. Клара любила розы — красные, огромные, колючие, редчайшие, чистейшие, лучшие цветы. И они были везде в её комнате. Возможно, она задумалась бы о своём собственном саде где-нибудь за домом, если бы не Мия, что бесчувственно пожирала её своими ярко-голубыми глазами цвета морозного зимнего неба на Аляске днём. Она прикасалась своими тонкими длинными пальцами к стене, выглядывая из-за угла, молча упрекая сестру. Клара боялась её, как боялась мать, отца, первую любовь, усталых подруг и случайных встречных.  
  
 _— Вы злые и ядовитые… Но я сделаю, как вы скажете._  
  
      Годам к двадцати трём или четырём из девушек вышло всё светлое, чистое и невинное. Красота застыла на их лицах и телах, но покинула души, сердца и разум. Они не стеснялись быть мерзкими и грубыми, ведь иначе и быть не может. Чем строить из себя милашку, коей ни одна из них не являлась, леди решили показать свое истинное обличие. Ах, бедняжка Фрэн, не повезло тебе явиться к близнецам, когда они стали совсем уродливы.  
  
      Их тон надменен, резок и бесстрастен, даже когда они говорят о самом важном.  
  
      О себе.  
  
      О своих телах.  
  
      Клара настолько сильно хотела убежать от Мии, а Мия — от Клары, что судьба решила не разлучать их ни при каких обстоятельствах. Шрам, столь же уродливый, сколь и их истинное «я», темнел тонкой полосой на их теле, напоминая о губительном эгоизме и бурлящей зависти, ярости, неприятно скользкой и омерзительно теплой.  _Прямо как воспоминания об отрочестве, хах,_  думает Клара, не меняясь в лице.  
  
      Клара убежала от своих проблем, спаслась, став первой и последней, одной-единственной, пусть и половиной. Мия в ошеломлении молчала, сжав бледные губы, первые два дня и почти всё время — после. Никто из них не мог поверить, что самый мерзкий человек в мире станет их половиной, единственным спутником в жизни, советчиком и опорой. Близнецы возненавидели друг друга ещё пуще, желая своему несчастному близнецу скорой смерти и мечтая умереть, чтобы не переживать этот ужас.  
  
      Клара ненавидела себя, Мию и всё вокруг.  
  
      Смерть была спасением.  
  
      Единственным.  
  
      Фрэн могла бы помочь им обеим. И она помогла. Их тела вновь стали их собственными, разными, и Клара почувствовала, как за её спиной раскрылись два огромных крыла цвета угля и злобы. Она шагала по своему дому, рассматривая их фотографии, цветы и кукол с таким блеском в глазах, словно видела это впервые. Ей казалось, что в эти мгновения её глаза сияли, а не просто блестели. Она боялась и любила это чувство, этот восторг, эту эйфорию.  
  
      Клара ужасно ненавидит Мию.  
  
      Бедная, бедная злая девочка.  
  
      Она тянула её тело за волосы, приподняв голову в гордости, радости и чувстве исполненного долга. Долга перед собой — она избавилась от мерзавки, освободила себя и наконец-то перестала впадать в апатию и меланхолию. Пока Мия тонула в бесконечно синем океане, Клара перебирала в голове всё, что с ней произошло, начиная с самого рождения, вспоминая все детские обиды, перехваченную и украденную любовь, разочарования и падения на самое дно своего колодца, заполненного её слезами и надеждами на более светлое и лучшее будущее.  
  
      Ну, ничего. Теперь-то все будет хорошо. Она будет печь кексы и напевать нежные песни на кухне, и обязательно найдет того паренька из прошлого. Он выберет её или Мию и будет либо с ней, либо с Мией, в океане вокруг её милого-милого дома. Она заживет счастливо, ведь нет никакой назойливой близняшки. Есть только она, Клара, самая умная, талантливая и красивая, владеющая прекрасным домом и магией, о которой даже говорить страшно.  
  
      У неё самая нежная кожа, самый красивый голос, самые яркие глаза и самые длинные ресницы. Её пальцы подобны пальцам хорошего пианиста и ухоженной аристократки одновременно, а фигура лучше, чем у богинь, про которых ей рассказывали в детстве.  
  
      Клара любит всё, что похоже на Мию.  
  
      Ведь это — напоминание о том, что она все-таки лучше.  
  
      Смакуя вкус победы, она улыбается, прикидывая в голове, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы проплыть весь океан и отыскать в сонном городишке нужное кладбище и могилу того самого парня, умершего десятки лет назад.


End file.
